


A Little Taste

by hanyou_elf



Series: No Sex in the Champagne Room [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Tony, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-sexual Steve Rogers, Sub Steve, implied BDSM, implied sub Bruce, negotiating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: Tony kisses Steve.





	

Steve doesn't expect others to pick up the fact that he's different. It's Natasha first- she just stops asking him about dates and instead starts setting him up with book clubs and history buffs who enjoy spending hours a week helping Steve learn about what he missed.

But the second person to notice is Tony. He slides a hand through Steve's hair and clenches his clever fingers around a handful, pulling so Steve's head arches backward. He's looking up at the engineer, mouth open and body tense.

"Stop me if you don't want me to kiss you," Tony murmurs in a soft voice that echoes in Steve's head with all the gravitas of an order.

Steve doesn't say anything, let's his eyes bounce over Tony's face, waiting with baited breath to see what happens. He isn't surprised when Tony walks around him to get a good angle for a kiss, pressing their lips together in something hungry and desperate and promising.

Steve's eyes slide closed around a breath before he lifts a hand to hold into Tony's arm, grounding himself in this impossible moment.

When they break apart, Tony looks smug and proud of himself. He looks like he's seconds from gloating. "Thought so," he murmured confidently.

"Tony, whatever that was, I like it. But I don't have sex."

"Pretty forward there," Tony grinned impishly. "You don't at all?" he asked as he carded his fingers through Steve's hair. It was everything in the soldier to not melt in to the gentle touch and let himself float in a puddle of mindless blissfullness. 

"Not with people. It doesn't do anything for me," Steve answers, blushing as he looks away from the intense eyes of the older man.

"So what do you think I want from you?" Tony asks, crawling into Steve's lap shi they could be eye to eye.

"Uh. I know you do power exchange, that you're a top. I wouldn't mind letting you take me down. It's been a long time, Tony."

Tony looks a little scandalized, like he can't believe what he's hearing. His eyes are narrowed in disbelief, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth open a little as though lost for words.

"You didn't invent kinky sex in this century," Steve sighs. He rakes a hand through his hair, dislodging Tony's in the process. "You didn't even invent just kinky stuff. People have been pushing the boundaries for a long time."

"But no sex? Ever?" Tony asks, completely ignoring Steve's admonishment.

"I've had sex. I don't like having it. If you need it, we can't do this."

"You know I'm seeing Bruce too? I want to have sex with you," Tony admits, running his eyes hotly over Steve's body. "But I don't have to have it. It just makes me change my game plan. And I can always get Bruce." He shrugs, like it's not really a big deal. "Are you sure, not even once with me to see if we can click?"

"No. No sex. Not ever. If we are doing this, you can't ask again. And I need to know Bruce is okay with us doing whatever it is we're gonna do."

Tony mock salutes with one hand while the other slides back in to Steve's hair. "We have a lot to talk about. But for now, I'm just going to kiss you."

Steve nods before letting his eyes slip shut while Tony kisses him with all the skill he possesses. His lips are soft against Steve's, pressure firm as his tongue slides between their lips, poking teasingly at Steve's mouth, seeking invitation. He leans into the soldier's strength, a hand wrapped in his golden hair and the other around his neck.

Steve let's himself drown in the sensation of just making out, of luxuriating in the way Tony makes him feel alive. It takes him a very long minute before he figures out putting his hands on Tony's hips, holding on as their mouths part and tongues meet.

Tony sweeps his tongue into Steve's mouth, tracing the roof and behind Steve's teeth before withdrawing to allow Steve the same. The engineer arches his back and rocks forward, heavy arousal obvious in his pants as he does.

Steve's aroused. He has an erection and Tony wriggling in his lap had made contact with it. "Never having sex, huh?" he teases. 

"Tony, you're not going to fuck me. Just because I'm turned on does not mean I want you to fuck me. I'll masturbate later. But, yeah I've got an erection, you're kissing me dirty and sitting in my lap. I like those things. But I don't like fucking, and I already told you, it's not happening.

"If you're not going to respect that and bring it up just because you feel me hard, we're going to stop right there and this whatever is over. Got it?"

"I... I understand the words coming out of your mouth, but I don't understand the why. And that's going to bug me, no lie. But I'll work on it. You're just so damn hot."

"If we're doing that kinky stuff, I'm wearing shorts. Because I do get turned on by it, but the no sex rule still applies. At least if I'm wearing shorts you won't try to push." He presses a chaste kiss to Tony's lips and pushed him backward until he gets to his feet. "Go find Bruce. Get off and make sure he's okay with us being kinky together." 

"You know," Tony says with a kiss as he stands up. "You can't boss me around in the bedroom." He winks with a smirk as he walks away, leaving Steve thrilled anxld excited and hopeful.


End file.
